Salt My Wounds
by MinniePhoenix
Summary: - Sono bloccato qui, Eff. Non riesco ad andarmene. Io voglio andarmene. C'è...- Si interruppe per deglutire, guardandosi intorno con aria spaesata. - C'è troppo dolore qua.-


~ part one ~

Bruciava, bruciava, bruciava.  
Sentivo il dolore che piano piano si diffondeva, partendo dal braccio per poi dirigersi verso ogni terminazione nervosa del mio corpo. Aveva dentro di me questo immenso bisogno di urlare e piangere, ma allo stesso tempo non provavo altro che serenità mentre scivolavo verso il basso, le ginocchia molli e le ossa che parevano volersi spezzare da un momento all'altro. Respiravo affannosamente, tirando l'aria dentro e spingendola poi fuori, sperando che lasciassi i miei polmoni una volta per tutte, sperando che anche l'ultima goccia di ossigeno lasciasse le mie membra.  
La mia schiena era a contatto con la superficie fredda delle piastrelle che componevano le pareti del bagno, la mia testa rivolta verso l'alto e il viso ornato da occhi umidi, tristi, disperati, colmi di agonia.  
Forse mi aspettavo che il sangue sarebbe schizzato fuori da quei tagli verticali come si vedeva spesso nei film. Invece scivolava fuori lentamente, quasi troppo, bagnandomi i polsi e le mani e sgocciolando sul pavimento un tempo immacolato, decorandolo con tante macchie scarlatte. L'avevo sempre trovato così banale e noioso, il bianco che mamma aveva scelto per il bagno. Sembrava di stare dentro a un ospedale, non una normalissima casa a schiera inglese.  
_Tu-tum, tu-tum, tu-tum._ Il mio cuore batteva sempre più veloce, cercando a tutti i costi di salvarsi. Non oggi. Oggi finiva tutto. Oggi trovavo finalmente la pace.  
Oggi morivo.  
Ero debole, fragile, sul punto di spezzarmi non solo psicologicamente ma anche fisicamente. Chiusi gli occhi. Volevo soltanto sparire una volta per tutte.  
Ecco. Le dolci, calde braccia della morte mi stavano finalmente circondando con il loro oblio. Mi lasciai cullare mentre un accenno di sorriso tingeva le mie labbra secche. Chissà se ora lo avrei incontrato di nuovo. Avrei tanto voluto rivedere il suo viso, quegli occhi colmi di amore, sentire la sua voce che pronunciava il mio nome...  
«Effy...?»  
Fu un attimo. I miei occhi si spalancarono, speranzosi e insieme terrorizzati.  
Il mio corpo non toccava più terra. Qualcosa, o qualcuno, mi aveva tirata su e presa in braccio come una principessa. La principessa del suicidio amatoriale.  
«No.» Sentivo la mia voce strozzata pronunciare un'unica sillaba, ma mi pareva quasi che fosse stato qualcun'altro a parlare. Invece no, ero proprio io, che ora fissavo con orrore il mio salvatore, i miei occhi blu riflessi in quelli color cioccolato di lui.  
«No!» Ripetei, alzando all'improvviso la voce. Cercai di liberarmi ma ero debole, tutto sembrava girare e girare e girare e volevo scendere da quella disgustosa giostra. Lui diceva qualcosa ma non comprendevo il senso delle sue parole, sapevo solo che sarebbero dovute suonare confortanti e invece non lo erano. Erano la cosa più spaventosa del mondo.  
«Effy, Effy, Effy.» Chiamava il mio nome di continuo, come una calda cantilena, una ninna-nanna infernale.  
«Noooo...» E io piangevo, piangevo perchè non capivo e volevo soltanto non esistere più. Invece venivo salvata da un'allucinazione, la stessa che vedevo ormai da settimane, ogni notte, ogni giorno, ogni singolo momento della mia vita.  
Freddie.  
Mi strinse più forte, bloccando ogni mio movimento, impedendomi di scappare.  
Non sapevo cosa mi spaventasse di più. Il suono logorante delle mie grida isteriche, o la vita che tornava in me. O il fantasma che cercava di farmi calmare.  
«Andrà tutto bene.» Mormorò piano, baciandomi la fronte. Le sue labbra erano gelide, non calde e morbide come le ricordavo.  
«Non esisti, non esisti, non esisti.» Ripetevo sottovoce, occhi sgranati e mani tremanti, come se potesse aiutarmi a scacciar via quell'ennesima fantasia senza senso.  
Qualcosa di soffice venne a contatto con la mia schiena. Mi aveva appoggiata con gentilezza sul divano del salotto e ora stava chinato a terra accanto a me, accarezzando i miei capelli pieni di nodi e osservandomi con gli occhi castani socchiusi. Più li guardavo e più li vedevo vuoti, due pozzi di infinita vacuità.  
Non mi dimenavo più, adesso. Fissavo il soffitto e basta, tutto il resto di me stava immobile e rigido. I polsi bruciavano ancora.  
«Sono stanco, Eff.» Disse a un certo punto lui.  
«Allora vai via.» Suggerii senza neanche rivolgerli un'occhiata.  
«Io ti amo.»  
Una bocca sfiorò la mia. Provai a ricambiare, lenta e fiacca, ma un brivido di paura mi attraversò quando scoprii il gelo della sua pelle, il fiato che sapeva di vecchio e di morte, non menta e cannabis come al solito.  
«Tu sei morto. Esci dalla mia testa.» Piagnucolai contro le sue labbra mentre le lacrime riprendevano ad ustionarmi gli occhi.  
«Sssh.» Mi zittì così, con un vago sorriso che ricordava un po' il periodo in cui ci eravamo messi insieme, diversi mesi prima.  
Non stavo sognando, no, stavo solo impazzendo lentamente. Un tempo pensavo che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, che sarei stata meglio... Poi Cook giunse da me in lacrime, vere lacrime, con le mani macchiate di sangue e una storia che non volevo sentire. Una verità che speravo fosse invece un incubo. Invece no, tutto quello era reale. Il cadavere di Freddie nella bara era reale, i punti che avevano usato per ricucirlo insieme erano reali anche quelli.  
Cook non era venuto al funerale, se n'era andato e basta, scomparso per sempre. Karen aveva pianto così tanto, non voleva più lasciare suo fratello nonostante ormai fosse morto. E io, io avevo assistito al funerale con gli occhi lucidi ma un'espressione neutrale e priva di emozioni in volto. Ero esplosa soltanto il giorno dopo, quando andai a visitare quel pezzo di pietra col suo nome sopra.  
_Frederick McClair, figlio e amico._  
Frederick McClair, un pezzo del mio cuore che non voleva più lasciarmi andare nonostante il suo corpo fosse sepolto tre metri sottoterra e l'universo l'avesse dichiarato deceduto.  
Continuavo a vederlo in tutto. E non volevo, perchè faceva dannatamente male e lui non era il _mio_ Freddie.  
«Perchè mi rifiuti?»  
Vedevo i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime che però non versava.  
«Voglio solo renderti felice.»  
Io scossi la testa lentamente. No, non potevo essere felice senza di lui. Non potevo vivere sapendo che era morto per colpa mia.  
«Non posso andarmene.»  
E ora si era sciolto in singhiozzi sommessi.  
«Sono bloccato qui, Eff. Non riesco ad andarmene. Io voglio andarmene. C'è...»  
Si interruppe per deglutire, guardandosi intorno con aria spaesata.  
«C'è troppo dolore qua.»  
Io annuii piano, silenziosa.


End file.
